Don't Panic!
by IUseGoldenInk
Summary: Danny was straight. With his tall, dark, and handsome appearance, it was easy to understand why the girls flocked to him. Danny wasn't attracted to guys, not even the new guy – masculine, funny, and gay Ethan. Danny was straight...right? Slash. Adapted from peopleinducenausea
1. I'll Stand By You

Chapter One:

I hate Mondays.

In the next room, Boyd was screwing some chick. It was my day off and I wanted to _sleep in_. Was that concept so foreign to my dumbass roomies? I staggered out of bed and wandered down the hall toward Boyd's room. I threw the door open, ignoring the fact that I was only wearing boxers and socks. The chick was writhing on top of Boyd, whose head shot up from the mattress in bewilderment.

"Danny!" he howled, face contorted in anger. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted back, slamming his door behind me. I heard his whore giggling as I sauntered down the hall. Isaac, roommate number two, was sitting on the couch, nose buried in a book, headphones secured over his ears. I kicked him playfully and he sent me a glare. Roommate number three, Jackson, was shoving my plates into a box labeled "Jackson's Shit."

"What are you doing?" I asked, voice hoarse.

"Getting my stuff packed," he sighed, sarcastic blue eyes sizing me up. "Put on some damn pants, Danny. You look like an idiot."

"The great thing about having all male roommates is that I can walk around in the buff without blushing." I grinned at Jackson and moved by him to the fridge. I pulled out the orange juice and choked back a swig. "Good riddance, man. You were always too uptight for this bunch."

"Too uptight?" he laughed. "And Isaac isn't uptight? That asshole does nothing but read and flirt with your little sister when she comes over to gnaw your ear." Jackson smirked when anger filled my eyes.

"Shut up," Isaac called from the living room. "That's not true."

Jackson laughed and continued to pack away the plates. He was too short to reach the top shelf, but hell if I would help the shrimp. Instead, I grabbed a Pop-Tart and went into the living room.

"When is your friend coming over to look at the apartment?" I sat across from Isaac and munched my cinnamon Pop-Tart. He glanced up at me with frustrated hazel eyes. Hair fell in his eyes. His eyebrow piercing gleamed as his head turned.

"Put some pants on, Danny," he grumbled, eyes refocusing on his book.

"No thanks, man." I grinned broadly at the oddball. A knock sounded through the apartment. "Ah, sounds like he's here now." I hopped up and opened the door, a breeze tickling my junk as the door flew back. Standing on our porch was a dude – tall as me with navy blue eyes and broad, muscled shoulders. He looked like a football player and I instantly smiled.

He looked startled that I was so scantily clad.

"Hey…uh… I'm Ethan."


	2. Dimelo

"Ethan." Isaac popped out of his seat and smiled faintly at his friend. I rolled my eyes. The friendship seemed highly unlikely. "Hey, excuse my roommate. He…uh…has good self-image, I suppose." Isaac stuffed his hands down into his pockets and Ethan nodded.

"Doesn't bother me," Ethan affirmed with a smile. "Which roommate are you, exactly?" His eyes on me were unwavering as he waited for my response. His voice was deep. Was it deeper than mine…? I frowned at the new guy, hoping that some sort of competition wouldn't form between us.

Actually, who was I kidding? I loved a good challenge.

Ethan stepped into the house and shut the door behind him. He leaned in to hug Isaac but then…oh shit. He kissed him flat out, on the lips. Isaac pulled away, surprise and embarrassment in his eyes. Ethan laughed – loud, deep, rich - and Isaac smiled, blushing. My jaw dropped as the puzzle pieces fit into place.

Isaac never had girls over. He never talked about girls (he never talked about guys, either!). Isaac…that little fucker…was_gay_. And his boyfriend was moving in.

"Can I have a word?" I asked with gritted teeth, grabbing a fistful of Isaac's shirt. "In your room." Isaac sent me a dark frown and tagged along reluctantly while Ethan peered around the living room.

I shut Isaac's door behind me. He chewed his lip, stared at his hands. "You-You're…shit, Isaac, you're _gay_? I've been living with a fag for two years?"

"Hey!" His eyes finally shot up to mine, filled with anger. "Watch it, Danny. I'm gay, but I'm the same guy you watched movies with all night. Please don't be a fucking homophobe. My opinion of you would seriously decline."

My anger froze at his words. I knew he was right, but I couldn't let _him_ know that. I sighed, pulled a hand through my thick and tangled black hair. "Your boyfriend can't live here."

"Why the hell not?" he spat. "Remember, Danny, this house was mine before you, Jackson, and Boyd came along. It's _my_house."

"And I help pay the rent. I'm not going to have two gays romping around the house. It would be…"

"What? It would be what, Dan?" His eyes were dangerous, even for a skinny little dweeb like Isaac. I didn't know what to say. I didn't like the idea of living with gay men, yet I couldn't give a legitimate reason why it would be wrong. It was just_creepy_. I imagined them together - holding hands, kissing…a shiver ran down my spine. Pleh.

"Whatever, man," I muttered in defeat. "Just don't go prancing around in your underwear together." Isaac's eyes scanned my body, brow arched and humor in the twitch of his lips. Oh yeah. _I_ was prancing around in my underwear. "And tell your boyfriend not to hit on me."

"Yeah," he scoffed. "All gay men are horn dogs that see another dick walking around and can't keep it in their pants. Damn it, Danny, we're in a _relationship_. We're not fuck buddies, OK?" He left, slamming the door after him. I was thoroughly miffed but rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"I need pants," I sighed into the empty room before branching out in search of some.

When I emerged, fully clothed, Ethan was sitting on the sofa with Isaac beside him. They weren't holding hands, kissing, or making goo-goo eyes at one another. That was a relief. I sat as far from them as possible and my sigh broke the silence. Ethan inspected me with eyes of steel. Apparently Isaac had informed him of our little conversation. And Ethan looked pissed. Jackson entered the living room, carrying a box, and grinned.

"Hey, Ethan," he greeted casually.

"Jackson," he replied with a nod. "Still working on your foosball techniques?"

"A little. I swear, I'll beat you some day. See you guys later." Jackson carried the box to his car and I peered at Isaac through squinted eyes.

"Jackson knew about the two of you?"

"Yep," Isaac sighed, massaging his temple as if _I_ caused his headache.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? Boyd…"

"Knew as well. I knew how you'd react, Danny. You're such a prick when it comes to accepting people that are different than you. I knew you wouldn't accept that part of me and, frankly, I didn't care." His eyes were so bold and defiant – so different than what I was used to getting from Isaac. I was slightly impressed. I did my best to hide it, though.

"God, OK, I get it. You don't have to go getting all pissy…"

A sticky silence fell over the room. Suddenly, a half-clothed girl tiptoed into the living room. Her blonde hair was matted and frizzed on her head. She wore one of Boyd's t-shirts, which barely covered her thighs. She froze when she saw us and her brown eyes filled with panic. I took the opportunity to wink at her.

"Hey, babe." She blushed and turned to retreat to Boyd's room. I snorted in laughter. When I glanced over at the gay couple, Ethan was staring at me, a peculiar look in his dark blue eyes. I still couldn't believe that someone so…masculine… was gay. Weren't most homosexuals short, skinny fairies with girly waists and thin wrists? Even as the thought sprouted in my head, I felt guilty. Isaac was my friend. I was a dick.

"So…" I muttered, rubbing my palm against my knee. "Um…welcome to the house, Ethan. I'm going back to sleep now." I stood and crept toward my room and then peeled off my clothes. When my back hit the mattress, though, I found myself suddenly wide awake and thinking about the strangeness in Ethan's eyes.

_I hope he's not some freaky stalker._

It was three in the afternoon when I finally ventured back out, wearing pants this time. Ethan was prostrate on the sofa and Isaac clanked around in the kitchen. A deep, overwhelming sense of remorse plagued me after our argument, and I was compelled to address the issue before it ate me up.

"Hey," I muttered and leaned against the kitchen cabinet. Isaac chopped onions, still seeming peeved. "I'm sorry for being so terrible earlier. I was just…surprised. I won't be a jerk anymore, promise." I hoped to God that my eyes were sincere. He sighed, dropped the knife.

"Fine, I forgive you."

I clapped him on the back.

"But you have to apologize to Ethan, too."

I frowned at him and the stubborn look in his eye made me realize he meant business. Reluctantly, I paced toward the living room and sat on the chair across from the sofa on which Ethan was lying. He clenched his fists and visibly tensed.

"Eh, I want to apologize for being so rude earlier. I was wrong and I'm sorry." Simple enough. I waited for his "It's OK" or "Forgiveness granted" but the man only peered at me through squinted eyes. His dark blonde hair was mussed as he lifted up his head and sighed.

"Apology not accepted."

Excuse me? "Um….What?"


	3. Good-old Fashioned Lover Boy

**Truce**

* * *

><p>"Apology not accepted," he repeated, sitting up and looking right at me. There wasn't anger in those eyes. Just cold, calculated determination.<p>

"Can I ask why not?" There was something in my voice…something like _submission_. I realized that Ethan had power over me, if he decided not to forgive my little blunder. The idea pissed me off. What a douche.

"I don't like you, Danny," he stated simply. "I know men like you, and until you make an honest effort to change, we're not cool. You're not forgiven."

The only time I've ever had forgiveness dangled over my head was when my little sister was angry at me for doing something stupid or selfish.

But Ethan wasn't angry. He just made the decision to withhold his forgiveness – his friendship. I didn't know how that made me feel. Pissed? Not really. Just…confused.

Isaac walked into the room then, and my cheeks must've been pink because he looked concerned. "Did you apologize?"

"I did," I sighed, feeling like a child that was tattling on his playmate.

"And?" Isaac's eyes turned to Ethan.

"And I don't forgive him," Ethan returned with a shrug. Isaac scoffed.

"Don't be a dick, Ethan," he spat, making Ethan's eyes flare with anger.

"He wasn't a dick," I input. It was true. He was a perfect gentleman. "It's OK, Isaac, because I think he's right. You can't really forgive someone until they change their behavior, right?"

Both guys stared back at me, Isaac in confusion and Ethan in surprise. I took that silence as an opportunity to get up, grab my car keys, and find another subject to terrorize.

It was dark by the time I parked my car in Vivian's apartment parking lot. Vivian was my little sister – two years younger – and, I must admit, my only real friend. It was pitiful, right? I couldn't afford to feel sorry for myself as I knocked on her apartment door. She opened with a cookie tumbling out of her mouth.

"Precious," I sighed sarcastically, stepping into the apartment and shrugging out of my jacket.

"No, no, come on in," she grumbled. Vivian had dark eyes and black hair like me. People often mistook us for twins, when we were younger and our age difference wasn't so pronounced. She was a cute girl, yeah, but dressed plainly and never wore makeup. When Vivian was growing up, she had a little pudge on her tummy. Junior high was hell, for that reason, and I kicked a lot of ass for my little sis. However, when high school hit, that "pudge" turned into curves and I had to kick a lot less ass.

"You shouldn't eat so many cookies, Viv," I sighed and followed her to her bedroom. There were books sprawled on her bed, as well as a girl. Leslie. I glared at the smug-faced slut. I never understood why Viv was such good friends with such a loose girl. Leslie's eyes appraised me brazenly and I couldn't help but feel a spark of pride when she smiled.

"Hey, Dan, you look great in blue. Has anyone ever told you that?" I glanced down at my blue t-shirt and sighed.

"Hi, Leslie. What are these books…?"

"Danny, no!" Vivian rushed to stop me, but I picked one up and examined the cover. It read _Pregnancy for Dummies_. It took me a while, but I let out a harsh laugh of realization.

"Leslie, you're _pregnant_?"

There was a tense silence before Vivian sighed and laid a hand on my shoulder. I looked at my little sister as she fumbled with her words. "No, Danny, _I'm _pregnant." I _think_ my eye twitched. I grabbed her arm roughly and she glared at me.

"You can't be pregnant. _You're_ a virgin."

"How would you know that?" she muttered, cheeks flushing with heat.

"Oh, trust me, I know. How could this happen, Viv? What got into you? You are in college. You were the one that would make our parents proud…" I stopped as the words fled my lips. She looked pained.

"Don't put that on me, Dan. It wasn't on purpose, but I'm not grieving over it anymore. I'm…dealing with it. In my own way." She was growing up so damn fast. Faster than me. I sighed and sat on the bed, picking up another book. _Single Parenthood._ Oh, fuck.

"Who's the father?" I asked, trying to hide the bubbling anger in my tone. She heard it immediately.

"Remember, Dan, it was _consensual_."

"Scott?" I asked, looking up at her. "That afternoon a while ago…you two seemed…intimate. Is Scott the father?" Scott was a friend of the family. My friend. At least, he _was_.

"Yep," she muttered. "Why did you come here, Dan? I don't want to talk about this anymore." Viv looked tired. I pulled her into a hug, wishing that damn Leslie wasn't around.

"I came over to hang out, sis. Let's go watch a movie or something."

"OK, sounds great," she replied with a shuddering sigh.

"Yeah," Leslie piped in. "Sounds _great_."

Damn.

* * *

><p>I got home late. Threw my keys on the table. Kicked off my shoes. The house was dark and I heard a TV in the distance – probably Boyd's. I sauntered to the kitchen, grabbed a can of soda, and went into the living room. It was pitch black and I staggered to the couch. I found the TV remote and flipped on the power. Light bathed the room and fell on a figure beside me. Ethan sat on the other end of the couch, watching me. I jumped and, <em>maybe<em>, yelled a little.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, sitting in the dark!" My voice sounded a little too shrill for my liking. Mirth gleamed in Ethan's eyes, but he didn't smile.

"I wasn't just _sitting in the dark_. I was _lying_ in the dark, sleeping on the sofa. When you blundered into the house, I sat up and you turned the TV on." He shrugged. "I didn't want you to sit on my face."

"Why are you asleep on the couch?" I spat, feeling more agitated than was merited.

"I fell asleep, nitwit. I guess Isaac decided not to wake me. You, however, are not so kindly inclined."

"Please, it wasn't on purpose. If you're going to be such an ass, living together will be like hell." With that, I rose and left Ethan to stare at his hands. I shut my bedroom door and sat on my bed. I was restless. I didn't know what to do with myself. That's when a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Hey," Ethan whispered as he poked his head into my room. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I muttered and watched as he walked inside and sat in the armchair across from my bed. He was quiet for a moment before smiling.

"Sorry."

"What?" I laughed. "Are you serious?"

"I'm being mean to you. It's because I know how you feel about… people like me, and it pisses me off. It doesn't give me the right to treat you differently. I know that a lot of people are close-minded and don't really know how to break out of it. It must be really hard for you, being around Isaac and I."

I squinted my eyes at him. "You're weird," I sighed at last. Wise. Kind. Mature. Those were the words that bubbled to the surface, but instead I settled for "weird." Nice one, Dan.

"Yeah, well, being gay isn't the strangest thing about me," he chuckled, flashing his white teeth. "I want us to be friends, Danny, no matter how different we are. I don't want things to be weird. And Isaac seems to like you, so I know you can't be _so _bad."

I smirked. "Isaac likes me?" I wiggled my brows suggestively and he laughed.

"Yeah, but I don't know why." His smile widened. "See you in the morning." He held out a tanned hand. I knew that taking it would symbolize something for me. It would symbolize acceptance of a group of people that, as the son of a preacher, were declared an abomination against nature. Biting my lip, I shook his hand. Ethan left me with a hell of a lot to think about, including the way his bicep flexed as we shook hands.

_I wonder where he works out._


	4. Born This Way

**A Step Forward**

* * *

><p>Ethan moved in. Jackson moved across the state, to accommodate his new, fancy job as a manager of something or other. I was surprised to find that Ethan slept in his own room and that he and Isaac pretty much shunned PDA. I wanted to ask questions, but I didn't want to seem too interested in their relationship. After all, what if they got the wrong idea?<p>

To "celebrate" our new roommate, we went out together, as a group of housemates. Boyd brought that same blonde chick and I tamed my impulse to snatch her out of his clammy grasp, just for the challenge of it. Boyd was a looker, that was for sure, but he was soft. His frame was narrow and, while he was tall, he looked like a chick from behind. The idea made me snort. Isaac sent me a curious smirk from across the table.

We were at Chili's, waiting for our hot waitress to return and take our orders. I sipped the cold beer provided for me while Isaac traced patterns on his alcoholic lemonade drink. So prissy.

"You didn't bring a girl tonight?" Boyd asked, obviously gloating. His arm rested around the blonde. What was her name, anyway…?

"Not tonight, old friend. But I guarantee you, by the end of the evening, I'll have found one." I winked at his date (who blushed and smiled back at me) and Boyd immediately frowned. Ethan chuckled from beside Isaac, stroking my ego quite nicely. Isaac, however, wasn't so thrilled with my suggested mutiny. He had no reason to worry because I wouldn't steal my friend's girl. Not until he was done with her, at least.

The waitress was bouncy and chesty and I reminded myself to give her a generous tip. Working as a night-time security officer wasn't thrilling and didn't pay much, but I could spare a few dollars for such a breasty brunette. We ordered our food – Isaac getting his typical vegetarian crap. Ethan, though, got a burger. What a strange couple…

"So, Ethan," I sighed and smiled at the blue-eyed man. "Where do you work?"

"I'm a college student. Isaac and I go to the same school. I work part-time as a mechanic, though, in my uncle's shop."

"A mechanic?" I questioned, visibly impressed. "Your uncle doesn't care that you're gay?"

"Danny!" Isaac snapped, clearly pissed. Ethan closed a hand over Isaac's, laughing.

"Relax, Isaac. I know he's just being candid. No, Dan, my uncle doesn't care. My family is pretty accepting of it, actually. I'm going to school to be a lawyer, following in my father's footsteps. He doesn't really care if I marry a man or a woman, as long as I get into law school." There was a distant look in his eyes as he said the last part. The words left my lips before I could stop them. Damn brain-mouth link is broken.

"But you don't want to be a lawyer, do you?" My brow arched, even as my throat contracted in embarrassment. Since when was I perceptive? OK, I was perceptive, but since when did I vocalize it? Since when did I fucking _care_?

Surprise and conflict painted Ethan's face. Isaac laughed, smacking his boyfriend (_still so weird). _"Of _course_ he wants to be a lawyer." Smiling, Isaac examined Ethan's crestfallen face. "You do, right?" Silence prevailed.

"New topic," Boyd insisted, slamming his hand down on the table and making my drink slosh around. "Who wants to bet that Danny can't get the waitress to come home with him?"

"That's ignorant, Boyd," Isaac sighed. "We should leave the poor girl alone."

"I like that bet," I confirmed, grinning wildly. I had already considered using my wiles on the young waitress. To my surprise, Ethan slapped a twenty dollar bill on the table.

"I bet twenty that you _can't_." His eyes were playful as they waited for my response. Boyd cheered, choking back his drink before slapping down his own twenty dollar bill. I smiled and pushed a crisp twenty to the middle of the table.

"If I win, I take home sixty bucks. If you guys win, you get to split sixty bucks. Sound good?"

"Make it eighty," put in the blonde. She pushed forward a twenty, flashing her pearly whites. I smiled back.

"What's your name again, sweetie?"

"Erica." Ah, that's right.

"OK Erica, you're in. We'll see how the night plays out."

I drank a _little_ too much. And it took a lot to make my vision swim. When our food arrived, I knew I wasn't at the top of my game. The waitress was _hot_, too, so it really was going to be a challenge getting her to take a drunken dude seriously. What asshole gets inebriated at a Chili's, anyway?

"Hey," I greeted as she set my food in front of me. She looked frustrated.

"Can I help you with something?" The fact that she wasn't swooning at my touch made me thing two things – 1. Lesbian or B. Smart chick. Damn smart chicks, messing up my cool.

"Are you in my psychology class? I think I've seen you." I offered my most innocent smile. Her hard eyes softened. Ahh, she_was_ a smart chick.

"I'm not in psychology this semester. I just started sociology, though. It's pretty interesting stuff." She seemed embarrassed that she'd said so much. "Have a nice meal…"

"Wait!" I called out, making her stop and turn around. "I'm sure I've seen you around campus. When does your shift end?"

"In about half an hour," she replied, looking confused.

"How about you come back before you leave, have a couple of drinks? I want to figure out where I've met you before."

She shrugged, smiling and toying with her hair. Gotcha.

"That'd be OK, I guess." A regular Cinderella. I smiled as she walked away.

Boyd fumed beside me. "That's how you do it, boys." I stretched my arms and folded them behind my head, allowing an arrogant grin to dominate my face. Ethan shook his head, laughing, while Boyd and Isaac seemed a bit displeased. Erica was watching me with heated eyes, impressed by the performance. _Remember, Dan, wait until Boyd's done…_

"How the _hell_ did you do that!"

"Easy. I saw that she was a little hostile, at first, and assumed that meant she was more of an intellectual than boy-crazy. She's obviously a college student."

"You read her well," praised Ethan with blue eyes that captured the gleam of the lamp hanging over the table. "If only you could capture that talent and use it for good."

"Oh, but being bad is so _fun_," I teased, receiving an appropriate chuckle from my only fan. Besides the staring young blonde. Forgot about her.

On schedule, the girl returned after half an hour. She sat beside me at the large booth my group occupied. Her cautious hazel eyes examined the people at the table.

"Everyone has a date besides me," I explained, smiling. She looked at Isaac and Ethan in confusion. "Oh, they're gay." I ignored the glare Isaac sent me and tried not to linger on the wide grin Ethan sent my way and made eye-contact with the waitress. Her name tag read Helena.

"Helena," I muttered, tapping the tag. "Cute."

"That's what a girl likes to hear," she grumbled.

"OK, then, _sexy_. How about that?" I was flirting openly and she wasn't freaked out. "We're about to get out of here…how about you come with us?"

She chewed her lip, eyed the pile of bills at the center of the table, and I thought _Oh, shit._ The girl was smart. She was figuring it out. "Tell you what," she said at long last. "If you can tell me what college I –supposedly _we_ – go to, I'll come with you." There was a clear challenge in her eyes. Oh shit. I was found out.

"Umm…"

"That's what I thought, asshole." She rose and stormed away. At least she didn't throw a drink in my face. Boyd let out a whoop and scooped the pile of cash into his arms. Damn, damn, _damn_! Ethan was guffawing like a fool and Erica let out a small giggle. Looked like I would be spending the night _alone_.

We left Chili's and relocated to an actual _bar_. Somehow, I was sandwiched between Erica and Ethan in the booth we occupied. Fucking booths, making my knees touch theirs. It wasn't a "dancing, singing, fooling around" type of bar – just soft, acoustic music and lots of alcohol. Boyd started making out with his date pretty early in, and announced that they were leaving after I finished my first shot of something that burned.

"Oh great," I laughed. "I guess I get to hang with the gays for the rest of the night."

"Danny…" Isaac warned.

"Don't be so sensitive," Ethan chided his boyfriend. "You ever think that maybe this is his way of accepting us – by joking around about it?" Ooh, tension between the happy couple. I ignored them, staggered to the bar in hopes of finding a desperate lady. Instead, I found a pool table. Ethan and I played while Isaac fiddled with his cell phone in the corner. When we decided to go home, it was well past midnight.

I collapsed on the sofa and turned on the TV. The Discover Channell. Isaac sighed and trudged toward his room. "I'm going to bed," he announced. Ethan sat beside me, eyes fixating on the TV. Isaac paused.

"You're going to stay up?"

"For a few more hours," Ethan confirmed with a nod. "I'm not tired." Miffed for some reason, Isaac went to his room and turned on his stereo. Boyd and his girl were at it again. Damn, did she have to be so _loud_? Who was she trying to impress?

Oh right. Me.

"Erica's got eyes for only you, huh?" Ethan asked, laughing. I squinted at him.

"She's with Boyd."

"I know, but the girl likes to keep her options open, apparently. Don't tell me you didn't notice. You're too observant for that nonsense." He was right. I'd noticed, of course, but I liked to play dumb. It kept them guessing.

We watched TV in companionable silence, chuckling when Erica would let out an exaggerated moan or call out, "Oh, yes, that's it!" She was a terrible actress.

Into the wee hours of the morning, Ethan and I made light conversation and watched TV together. When I finally lumbered to my room, I realized something. Ethan was a cool guy. There was serious friend material in that one. It still creeped me out, his being gay, but for the first time it didn't seem like such a big deal.

And that, for me, was a huge step.


	5. Hell Yeah

Thanks to **Guest **who pointed out that I had published twice the 4th chapter instead of this one.

Enjoy!

Oh and if you have time, go check on my two others stories : That Day, a Sterek and The Rules of Engagement, a Lydia/Derek!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shit.<em>**

_Ethan_

Isaac was acting strangely. I watched as he scrubbed a bowel with a clenched jaw. His jaw always clenched when he was pissed about something. And, if he was mad, his nostrils always flared when he looked at me. I reached out, gently guided his face toward mine, and looked at him flatly. His nostrils expanded before he looked away. I sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"You're pissed."

"Am not," he argued, frowning.

"We've been together for four months, Isaac. I know when you're pissed." His silence only confirmed my suspicions. I groaned, not looking forward to a fight. I hated fighting. It seemed so futile. I wished I could kiss away whatever angered him, but Isaac was not so easily distracted. He wasn't so affected by my touch.

"I'm not going to beg," I insisted. "Tell me or I'll pretend like everything's jolly."

"Go ahead," he snapped. "Everything's jolly. In fact, too make things _more _jolly, maybe you and Danny can get drunk and watch Shark Week together." Ah, so the curtain is pulled back. I couldn't wrap my mind around this one. Did he seriously believe that Danny – fresh out of homophobia – would replace him in my life? Isaac - sweet, soft, kissable… and I'm getting distracted.

"You're bothered that I'm spending time with your roommate."

"Yes."

"Your _straight_ roommate."

"Yes."

"Your somewhat _homophobic_ roommate."

"Yes, damn it, _yes_." Isaac dropped the bowl and faced me. I hated drama. I hated when he cursed at me, when he glared at me, when he treated me like a flighty teenager who couldn't wait for the next opportunity to leave him in the dust.

"You shouldn't be bothered. He's not my type." I grinned, kissed his forehead. "You are." Isaac wasn't buying it. He reared away from me. Damn, that pissed me off. I tried not to show it. Two angry guys meant an argument was inevitable. God, how I wanted to avoid it.

"I saw how you two got all…friendly. He speaks to you for one minute and figures out that you don't want to be a lawyer. I hang out with you, have long conversations with you, _fuck_ with you for _four months_ and I didn't have a clue." His skin was flushed pink in frustration. "He reads you like a book and you like it."  
>"Listen to yourself. This is ridiculous. Danny seems like a pretty perceptive guy – he can read everyone."<p>

"I want to be alone, now," he grumbled and I happily obliged. His concern was completely unmerited. Yeah, Danny and I clicked, but couldn't a gay man have male friends without it being a big fucking deal? I realized that I was growing angry and quickly put out the fire in mind. Isaac was just concerned. He cared about me, and he was afraid to lose me.

I went to my room and sat at my writing desk. I was studying for some stupid exam that I was going to flunk anyway. Danny hit the nail on the head when he sniffed out my lack of desire to become a lawyer. It had impressed me tremendously, but at the same time I wished Isaac wouldn't have found out. Isaac encouraged me to follow my heart, and I always assured him that I was. I lied.

There was a soft knock on my door and I figured it was Isaac, come to patch things up or yell at me some more. "Come in," I called, only to find that it was Danny who wanted to pop his big head into my room. I sighed.

"Hey, not happy to see me?" he questioned, smiling like the cocky bastard he was. "That'd be a first. What are you doing at that damn desk on a Saturday afternoon?"

"Studying," I muttered, feeling free to express my disdain. Danny scoffed.

"Boyd and a few friends are meeting me at the park to toss around the football. You play?" His brows were arched, waiting for my answer. He was testing me. Testing to see if I was as masculine as he thought I was or if I was into something more conducive to the gay stereotype – maybe a swimmer or tennis player. I grinned.

"Oh, I play." I felt free to be competitive around Danny. It was the central element of our weird little friendship. Isaac was always so submissive and boring about games. _Why the fuck do I keep comparing Dan and Isaac?_

"Great," he said with a lot of excitement. "Let's go."

I prepared to jump out of my seat and follow him to the park. Then I remembered the look in Isaac's eyes… "Is Isaac coming?"

"That pussy?" snorted Danny, dainty as a butterfly. "He couldn't hold onto a ball if his hands were made of duct tape."

"Let's invite him anyway. Don't want him to feel left out."

"Aww, so cute," Danny grumbled, rolling his eyes in exaggerated frustration. "So considerate of your other half."

"Always," I replied with a cheeky grin. Danny's negative comments about my relationship with Isaac were always laced with humor or teasing. I made the decision to treat it as such and not go getting offended. That decision was rewarding. I liked his jokes.

Isaac came along, just because he wasn't about to let me spend another afternoon with Danny without his careful supervision. It annoyed me, but I didn't say anything. There were about seven other guys, making ten players altogether. We split into teams and the games began. Danny wasn't on my team. We were given the opportunity to tackle one another without restraint in the ultimate contest of strength. We were evenly matched.

At one point, I collided with Dan, wrestling him to his back. I hovered over him playfully, pinning him to the ground, refusing to let him up until he cried mercy. I had bested him and I wanted him to know it.

"Fuck you," he spat when I demanded he surrender. He renewed his efforts to escape, but I manage to force his arms against the ground. I laughed and sat on his legs.

"Looks like you're stuck, then."

"Yeah, well, it's better than surrendering." His eyes glowed with fervor while we tried to catch our breath. In that quiet moment, his muscled body beneath mine, my body chemistry…shifted. Danny flashed a wicked grin before worming his wrist out of my grip and slapping me soundly on the face. It stung like a bitch.

"Eat _that_, ass-wipe." He scrambled away, but not before kicking at me. I watched his retreating form with a slight smile. Damn, he had a nice ass. And that crazed, determined look in his eye was so…_hot_. With a frown, I realized something important.

_I'm starting to _like_Danny._

Isaac was right in his suspicion. Hadn't I grown out of letting straight guys draw my attention away from more important people? Like Isaac.

**_Shit_**.


	6. True Colors

**Electric**

* * *

><p>My stomach was bruised. I lifted up my shirt and inspected the purpling area with a wince. Despite the injuries, I felt good about the game. Playing football was a much-needed released of tension. I sighed, pushed my shirt down, and moved back into the living room. Ethan and Boyd were sitting on the couch and I assumed Isaac was in class. I sighed, sat beside Ethan, and looked at the TV screen. It was covered in fuzz.<p>

"Why are you staring at this screen?" I inspected Boyd's pupils. "Are you guys high?" Ethan laughed. It seems like that guy laughs at everything I say. But he laughs at what Boyd and Isaac say, too, right?

"…and the guy said it'd take a week to get down here." Shit. I wasn't paying attention. Boyd looked at me expectantly. I laughed, rubbed the back of my neck.

"Um, what'd you say?"

Boyd glared at me. "The cable's broke."

"Ah, OK." I fiddled in my seat. "What now?"

"Now," Boyd announced, standing, "I go back to sleep. I bid thee farewell."

"Stop reading Lord of the Rings," Ethan called to him, making Boyd chuckle. There was a stagnant moment of silence before Ethan turned to face me, set those dark blue eyes on me. "It's raining, so no football today."

"Plus I need time to recover. I got the shit beat out of me yesterday." With that admission, I lifted my shirt and turned toward him, showing the massive bruise across my abdomen. His brows knit together.

"Ouch. I hope you don't have internal bleeding or something." He reached out, grazed the bruise with the tips of his fingers, and a shiver raced up my spine. He looked at me, blue eyes tumultuous and thoughtful, and I was dumbstruck. What are his _damn _fingertips still doing on my stomach? With a harsh swallow, I pulled my shirt down and stood up. That was just _too_creepy. The look in his eyes had been almost…

_Plech._ I don't even want to go there.

For some reason, my heart was pounding by the time I sat on my bed. Tiny goosebumps were still raised on my arms. I let out a shuddering breath and shook my head, rubbing away the raised bumps on my skin. I pulled on a hoodie and grabbed a basketball. Ethan watched silently as I crossed the living room and went out the door, into the rain.

The park was empty, and so was the basketball court. It was raining, yes, but I needed to get out of that damn house. I hurled the ball at the goal and it bounced off without going in. Frustrated, I threw the ball again, missed again. Why had I been so affected by a weird moment with a friend? A _gay_ friend, I reminded myself bitterly. The ball flew through the air and finally went through the goal. I sat on the concrete and watched the rain slap against the pavement. My basketball rolled away and into a corner.

My father was a pastor. My mother was the perfect pastor's wife. My little sister was a smart, funny pastor's daughter. I was the athletic, charismatic pastor's son. That life made sense. Our family made sense. Except that Viv was pregnant out of wedlock and I was living with two gays, one of which was becoming a good friend. My parents' perception of me was ruined.

But the strange thing was…

Even though they would disapprove of my life, I felt like I was becoming a better person. A healthier person. A well-adjusted, accepting person. I always prided myself in being rebellious toward my parents. The truth was, I hadn't rebelled in my entire life.

Not until that moment in the rain.

To hell with what my parents wanted for my life. It was _my_ life and _I _had to make my own damn decisions.

With new resolve, I stood, collected my basketball, and hurled it at the goal. It went through, clear and easy. I sighed, closing my eyes as the rain soaked my clothes. _It's my life_.

I took a walk through the unoccupied city streets until I found myself at a Starbucks. I fished my wet cell phone out of my back pocket and found Ethan's cell phone number. I was anxious as the phone rang. _I have to choose my friends._

"H-Hello?" he inquired, sounding confused. "Danny?"

"Want to meet for coffee? My treat, if you grab my wallet out of the top dresser drawer in my room. But don't go shuffling through my underwear, you perv." I smiled when his laugh resounded through the phone line.

"Yeah, coffee sounds great."

"It's the Starbucks by the park, downtown. See ya soon." I hung up and stared at the cell phone in my hands. He was there within a few minutes and he cocked a brow when he saw me.

"You're soaked," he snorted, sitting across from me. Our small table was against the window. Rain streamed down the glass and I watched it with a frown.

"I played a little basketball," I explained, showing him the orange ball that rested under the table. He shook his head, laughing. There was a long, comfortable silence.

"Isaac's worried about me," he muttered unexpectedly. For the first time, Ethan wouldn't make eye contact with me. I sighed, not really wanting to explore the dynamics of a gay relationship with someone that I wished was straight.

"Why's that?" I inquired.

"He's worried that I'm…I don't know, drifting away from him."

"Is he wrong?" I watched the rain rather than the blush that crept up Ethan's neck.

"No," he answered honestly. The simple response held a lot of weight, I knew, and no one said anything else for a long time. At last, he sighed, "I'm going to order." Ethan waved my wallet in my face before going to stand in line. I watched him curiously. My concerned friend radar was going off. You see, people are more than what they say and do. They have motives and purposes for everything. I questioned his motive for telling me that he and Isaac were having problems.

When he returned, he still seemed saddened. I asked myself, "What would a good friend do in this circumstance?" After all, wasn't I trying to be a better person? Clenching my jaw, pushing back all of the anti-gay nonsense that plagued my brain-washed mind, I reached for his hand. It was a simple touch. I just closed my cold hand over his warmer one. His dark blue eyes darted up to me, surprised. I think I saw a flicker of something else – hope, maybe? He smiled warmly, grasped my hand, and ducked his head.

"Things will work out. If it's meant to be, it will work out."

"How do you know if it's meant to be?" I asked, genuinely curious. He shrugged, flashing me a wide, award-winning grin.

"It'll be electric." Just then, lightning branched down from the sky in a brilliant display of blue and white light. I laughed, pulling my hand away from his and burying it in my lap. We drank coffee and watched the sky empty its contents.


End file.
